


Afternoon Tea [podfic]

by jesperanda



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV, Community: halfamoon, Download Available, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Snark, Tea, chatting, ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesperanda/pseuds/jesperanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: <i>Mrs. Hudson's just up here to do a bit of tidying up. She certainly wasn't expecting to find a dominatrix asleep on the sofa.</i> Story by moonblossom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Tea [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Afternoon Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143160) by [moonblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom). 



> Headcanon accepted. The Woman and The (Not Your) Housekeeper. Oh, the tales these two could tell ...
> 
> When the call for submissions to Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV came up, this fun little vignette sprang immediately to mind.
> 
> Many thanks to moonblossom for blanket permission, [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka) for hosting, and [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo) and [klb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb) for anthology-related cat-herding.
> 
> Do check out the rest of the anthology, won't you? "108 woman-centered stories by 90 different authors and 44 different podficcers in 78 fandoms," says the masterpost. (See link below.)

 

Podfic cover art by jesperanda | Anthology cover art by bessyboo

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [.mp3](http://jesperanda.parakaproductions.com/podfic/%5BSherlock%20BBC%5D%20Afternoon%20Tea.mp3) | **Size:** 9.34 MB | **Duration:** 6m 57s
  * [M4B .zip](http://jesperanda.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Afternoon%20Tea%20%28m4b%29.zip) | **Size:** 8.43 MB | **Duration:** 6m 57s



## Full anthology

  * [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV masterpost](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/316265.html)
  * Prior years:
    * [.podfic tag at halfamoon.livejournal.com](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/tag/.podfic)
    * [AO3 collections](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/AwesomeLadiesPodficAnthologyCollection/collections)

  
---|---


End file.
